Sympathy For the Devil
by SalingerQuinn
Summary: Amanda Rollins races to save her daughter after hearing her sexually assaulted over the phone. With the help of her partner and the rest of the SVU squad, they will do anything in their power to find Sidney and bring her home safe. Each time they come closer to finding Sidney and her predator, the trail runs cold. Amanda struggles with the reality that Sidney could be dead.
1. 5th and Maine

**All characters are the same. Rollins back story is a little different, considering the kid. No gambling addiction, however, was exposed to domestic abuse by a dead beat husband back in Georgia. Knocked up at 17. Moved to NY with her daughter when she was 22. I don't have a background story on how her career was built. Currently works for NYPD at SVU. Status: Single.**

**I don't own any of the characters except Sidney and a few of her friends. **

**This story is at times, explicit. Read at your own risk.**

**Hope you enjoy the drama. I know I do. **

* * *

**Sidney's P.O.V.**

It's not easy being Rollins. We fall short. Even when we feel ashamed of ourselves, we take it and we bawl it up and throw it around the corner, kick it under the rug, step on top of the rug, smash it, throw the rug away, making sure our shame is wrapped up within it. Throw it in the trash.

_"Sidney Eleanor Rollins, if I could fold you into tiny little pieces, I'd put you in my pocket and take you with me, everywhere I go"_ said my Mother, in her Georgian-peach of an accent, every time she'd leave our home for work, since I could remember.

It's always been me and her. In Atlanta and New York. I'm not gonna bore you with the background story on who my Father was. He doesn't matter. He is irrelevant. He is potent. Pungent. Scum. Unimportant.

At age 5, I saw him tie her frail, thin arms to a leg of our kitchen table and continuously beat her until she was black and blue. He left in a drunken stupor and in my tiny, small form, with my long, blonde curls bouncing, clad in my giant t-shirt pajamas, I ran to her like a startled baby rabbit. Hopped. Scurried. Hustled. Crawled. Cried. I was frightened. I touched her warm, bruised skin and nestled my head into her neck, hoping she would wake up. Finally, she winced in pain, but still, I knew she was strong because she was my Mother. I untied her sore, bloodied wrists from the thin rope I recognized from Daddy's fishin boat. A 5 year old witnessed this. I was crying like a toddler and out of nowhere, she came out of her daze like a terminator. She was immediately my mother again. Scooping me up like a newborn infant, she whispered in to my small ear, _"Baby, get to your room and pack your favorite things. We're leavin' Georgia."_

_"Is Daddy comin?"_ I remember asking, with tears in my eyes.

_"No, sweetheart, Daddy isn't comin. Hurry up. Let's get you packed."_

I watched my Mother get the shit brutally kicked out of her and no more than 10 minutes later, it was as if she was as good as new. Like nothing had happened. She was a warrior. My warrior.

I remember grabbing my tiny pink suitcase from the floor of my closet and packing some t-shirts, some shorts, a coloring book, and my favorite red converse high tops. My mom grabbed my pet gerbil, Karen's cage and we fled Atlanta as if we were burning to the ground and we only had minutes to get out.

That was then. Now today is today. I'm 15. I just started high school and Mom is about as strict as an SVU detective can be. We have our differences now that I'm getting older and slowly becoming a lady. A woman. Not quite their yet, though. I've never had sex, I've never had a drink of alcohol, I've never been to a party. You could say I'm sheltered, but I'd argue with you that you're in fact, wrong. I'm not sheltered at all. My Mother is a Detective for NYPD's Special Victim's Unit. When girls my age are involved, she makes sure I've not experienced what they have. She makes sure I'm still innocent. She asks me questions. I know how sex works. I know what having a good boy in your life means. I know what being ready means. I know that even if you don't say "no" during sex, it doesn't mean that it was consensual. I know that if you feel like you're being followed, you should always run, eventually scream and knee him in his nuts, is the best get away tactic. However, Mom always has to lay it down and be real... A lot of young female victims don't make it home safe. They end up at the NYPD morgue. You can judge all you want and say my Mother fills me in a bit too much, but let me ask you this... Do you blame her? Can you?

When you fall victim to molestation and rape, all you want to do and all you can do, is blame yourself. You think of all the wrong places you put yourself. All the bad turns you took. The clothes you wore. The people you were with. The drinks you consumed. The way you smelled. The way _he _smelled. _Whiskey and blood__._

He was 19 and it was, unfortunately, my first time.

* * *

**-12 Hours Earlier-**

I lay in my bed, eyes half open. Reevaluating the all too real dream I had just had of my Father hurting my Mother that night in our kitchen. What made the dream different was that our house was filling up with water and I couldn't get my mother's arms untied from the table. I wasn't a little girl anymore either, I was my own age now, 15. In my dream, I was crying and yelling frantically for her to wake up. When she finally did, the water had made it's way to my ankles. She shouted at me, telling me to grab my favorite things and get out of the house. She stated she would be okay. I knew she was lying. I knew she wouldn't be okay.

'Wake up, Sid. Stop thinking about this' I thought to myself. Just then, a knock at my bedroom door killed my thoughts.

"You alive in there, Sidda Rollins?" I hear my Mother's morning grog behind the wooden frame. I rub my eyes like a small child and stretch as she opens the door.

"Mornin', firefly. Want some tea?" My beautiful Mother offered me as she made her way to my bedside.

"Please tell me it's Saturday?" I begged. Sometimes my days fused together because I was quite the insomniac. I stayed up until the sun shined through my blinds, becoming a watch dog for my Mother, in fear my Father would one day, return.

"It's Saturday." My Mother excitedly expressed in a whisper as she came closer to my face and then kissed my forehead. She then scruffed the top of head, flinging my bed head around.

"Ugh. Easy on the mush, Rollins. I don't need you mom-slobberin' my forehead like I'm 5 years old again." I responded, mostly joking. She hated when I denied her mushy-ness.

Don't get me wrong, I still 100% love that I get love from my Mother, but, I'm 15 now. Mushy feelings are starting to turn into embarrassing feelings. In response to what I had said, my mom made an over-dramatic curled lip and stared at me as she moved my hair out of my face.

"But, you'll always be 5 years old to me. No matter how old you are. When I look you at you when you're 30... You'll be 5. Get used to it. Your moms' a sap!" My Mom gave me that "mom glare" and stood up and began collecting my dirty clothes off the floor. I sit up in my bed and grab my mug filled with tea, taking a sip.

"So... What would you do if I told you that I was invited to a small get-together tonight?" I clinched my teeth, bearing my gums and squinted eyes. I got a serious brow from the Detective.

"A small get-together? You mean a party, Sidney?" My Mom said in serious Georgian tones.

"Well... Yeah. I guess. I don't know. You remember Riley Torres, right? We've known each other since 2nd grade? Well, she's the one having the get-to-... Party." I explained. Riley was the first friend I made when we settled into New York.

"Sid, I don't know about all that. You're 15. Will there be booze at this party? Drugs? Boys?" Oh great. Amanda is foreshadowing the night.

"Mom! We're 15 and freshman. Not a bunch of street urchins. Even if there was any of that there, you know I'm responsible. I just want a little taste of high school! Let me live a little. Let your baby slave out of this shack-y old apartment! She's dying for some adventure." I begged and pleaded. She once again, gave me the brow and kept quiet for a couple of seconds. I never want to know what the inside of her mind looks like. Her job basically makes her think of the worst possible scenarios that I could get caught up in.

"Soooo...?" I pry. Giving her the same exact eyebrow glare back.

"Okay. Fine." She finally speaks.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"HOWEVER... I will be dropping you off AND picking you up. We got a deal?" She asks in her motherly, stern tone.

"We got a deal! You're the best Mom on the planet!" I jumped up and down like a small child, aggressively hugging my mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**-5 Hours Earlier-**

"Sidney, c'mon, let's go!"

"Alright, alright! I'm comin!"

I was finishing up my last bit of make up. Didn't wanna go too strong, specifically to avoid the harsh criticism from my Mother. I had on a black sweatshirt with a big red heart on the front of it, black leggings and red high top converse. I gave my blonde locks one last tussle and made my way to the coat rack by the front door. My mother was sitting at the dining room table as she grabbed her keys and stood up.

"You sure you wanna go?" My Mom asked once more, hoping I'd just say no and stay home with her. I gave her an eye roll.

"Mom. Yes I'm sure. Please let's go. I don't wanna be late!" I explained.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go." My Mom looked upset. I could tell she was finally realizing that her baby isn't a baby anymore and she won't always do what she wants to do anymore. I felt bad leaving her, honestly. But there was no stopping me from going to this party.

We pulled up to Riley's apartment and my Mom looked at me as if I she were dropping me off at my first day of preschool.

"You want me to walk you up?" She asked as she moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Mom. No. Please stop treating me like I'm in preschool." I felt bad, but seriously, she was being way too protective.

"Alright. Sorry. Please check in with me every so often. If it's passed 11 and I don't get a call or text from you, I'm comin up there and gettin you myself." My Mom was stern with her voice, pointing at me with her index finger.

"I promise, Mom. I will check in. Can I go now?" I begged with hopeful eyes. My Mom shared one last glance at me and smiled.

"Yes. You can go now. I love you. Please be safe." She warned.

"Love you too. I'll text you in an hour. Please don't smother text." I asked with a raised brow.

"Promise. Bye, baby." My mother waited for me to walk all the way inside and then finally she drove off.

Shortly on the elevator ride up to Riley's apartment, my text notification echoed throughout the small area. I immediately knew it was Mom.

'If I could fold you up into tiny pieces, I'd put you in my pocket, and take you with me everywhere I go. Love you, little firefly.' The text message read. I laughed and smiled. I also felt bad. I almost wanted to go back and hang out with her.

'Me too, mama bear. Remember. Don't smother. Call you in a bit."

* * *

I had underestimated Riley's party throwing abilities. There was buffet. Booze. Boys. I don't know about drugs though. Mama was right. I better be careful. My social skills are pretty well, so it was easy to randomly strike up conversations with people I didn't know very well. I had taken an interest in a boy named Peter Holland. He was 19, though, so maybe I should back away. It was his smilin' eyes that lured me in. We got to talkin for quite some time. He kept giving me more and more of this mysterious blue drink inside of a red solo cup. I had previously told him that I wasn't into drinking. He promised the blue juice had no alcohol in it. I didn't taste anything but pure sugar. My vision became blurry. I looked at my phone, remembering I was supposed to check in with my mom. I squinted, closing one eye, looking at the time. Had I been here for 2 hours already? I tried to open up my mom's text file to tell her to come pick me up because I was starting to feel sick. But, suddenly, my phone was slowly taken from my hands. My normal reaction time was slowed down, and in my head at that moment, I didn't really seem to care.

"Hey. I'll text your Mom for you and let her know that I'll drop you off at home. Don't worry, sweetheart." He smiled and put his hand on my leg. I felt uncomfortable, but I was feeling so light headed and dazed that I had no reaction. I just smiled. Was I drunk? Is this what drunk feels like?

"Come on, let's go." I smiled and felt him put his hands on my torso, practically picking me up. I got dizzy when I stood up. I remember hearing Riley far away saying 'be safe, guys.'

Then we got into his car. Then we drove off. The ride to my house was taking ages. I didn't know where we were going. My stomach was turning. I tried digging in my coat pockets, looking for my phone.

"My.. Mom is gonna be worried. Are we almost there?" I asked, slurring my speech.

"I told you, Sidney, I sent her a text. She knows you're on your way home." He sounded so sweet and kind. I trusted him.

He tried to give me more of that blue drink and I knocked it out of his hands because I realized he was trying get me drunk or drug me. He pulled his car into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. I had no idea where we were. I was getting scared. I started thinking about why I didn't take my mom seriously about being safe.

Peter was upset after I knocked the drink out of his hands, so he grabbed me by my neck with one hand, and squeezed my face with other, forcing the drink down my throat. I began shouting and telling him to leave me alone. To take me home. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I saw it sitting in his center counsel. It was my Mom. I went to reach for it, hitting the 'answer' button, but was too late to do anything. He grabbed my phone and said that I wouldn't be needing it anymore and threw out the window. He then began to tear my clothes off of me like an animal. Smacking me around, holding my arms down. All I could do was scream, but he told me it was pointless because there was no one around to hear me.

"Nobody care's about you, precious. Look at you." He scowled. His breath smelled of whiskey.

My adrenaline kicked in, and I head butted him in his mouth. He was taken aback, as was I. My head pounded. He spit blood from his lips and his eyes grew wide. This guy was a psychopath. I was scared for my life. I begged and screamed. I kicked and pinched and scratched. I yelled for my Mother, in hopes that there was a possibility that she could hear me from the phone that was tossed 10 feet away from the car in the grass. He pulled my pants down and that's when it happened. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Gotta love a good cliffhanger. **


	2. Living Without Warning

**It's crazy how quickly this story got a response in just 10 short hours. Thank you to the new followers and my one review! **

**I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, but with the help of you guys and the encouragement I'm already receiving**

* * *

**Rollins Residence.**

**Amanda POV.**

I was getting a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach after I looked at the clock and realized it was 10 past 11. I called her again for the thirteenth time and this time it seemed as though someone had picked up, but it sounded far away. I could hear her voice.

"Sidney? Where are you? Hello?" I rambled off. I kept quiet, trying to hear what was going on. I could hear the wind hit the speaker of the phone. Then I heard a scream. It was a scream I had never heard before. I was getting sick to my stomach.

"Baby?! Can you hear me? Sidney!? Pick up the phone, honey! Please pick up the phone!" As I frantically yell into the phone, I'm grabbing my jacket and keys and running out of my front door to my car. I remained on the line with her. I couldn't imagine what was happening to her. Why wasn't anyone helping her? I'm a mess with tears, driving like a maniac through the streets of Manhattan. I could hear her screaming again. It sounded so distant. Please tell me this isn't real.

"Sid?! Mama's comin, baby!" At this point I realized it was almost 1am. I get to Riley's apartment and bang on the door so loud that other residence opened their doors, peaking out with squinted eyes wondering what was going on.

"Riley! Open the door! Is Sidney in there!? Please open the door!" I shouted.

"I'm gonna call the police if you don't keep it down out there." An elderly woman scowled.

"I am the police." I said to her in a frustrating tone, while flashing my badge. The lady's eyes became large and then she shut her door.

A tired eyed Riley opens the door scratching her head, and I barge in searching each room frantically.

"Ms. Rollins, what is going on? Is Sidney okay? She's not here!" Riley informed. I ran to her and got down on my knees, my hands on her shoulders, practically shaking her.

"Where did she go?! I can hear her on the phone. Someone is hurting her! Who did she leave with!?" I shouted. I was so angry about everything

"Peter Holland. He told me he took Sid's phone and texted you. He said he was going to drop her off at home! He seemed like a good person!" I could tell Riley was beginning to cry.

"Okay. It's okay, it's not your fault, honey. Come on, you're comin with me to the station. You're not in trouble, I just need your help. Let's go." I threw her coat at her and grabbed her by her arm and we ran down the hall, hit the elevator and then got in my car.

I couldn't hear her on the phone anymore. It was silent. All I could do was hope and pray that she was okay. The tears kept rolling down my face. I kept the phone on so that when we got to the station, we could hopefully track it.

When we get to the station, I run in like a freight train, Riley 5 feet behind me. I tell her to sit at my desk. Benson and my partner Amaro notice me.

"Amanda, what's going on? It's so late. Is everything okay?" Nick asks, looking worried because I look worried.

"I need you to track my daughter's phone right now. Please, hurry." I begged with hopeful eyes.

"Okay, I'm on it." Amaro replies back immediately, no questions asked.

"Amanda, sit down, calm down, tell us whats going on. Is Sidney okay?" Olivia asks, her hand resting on my shoulder. At that moment, I kind of froze. I didn't know if she was okay.

"I... I don't know. She went to a party and left with... some older guy. Someone named Peter Holland. When I called, someone answered the phone, but... it.. sounded like... someone through the phone somewhere. Liv... I could hear her... she was being attacked. She was screaming. I couldn't help her. I couldn't help her, Liv. I don't know where she is. I don't know if she's even alive." I began to sob uncontrollably, finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Olivia stared at me with sympathetic eyes and promised me we would find her.

It was so strange, being on the other side of things. It was my job to tell families that their loved ones had been hurt, not the other way around. It's not supposed to happen to me. I'm the god damn cop. I'm the one that's supposed to protect others. Especially my daughter.

"Rollins, we got something." I hear Nick shout from the tech room. Me and Liv walk over to the room in a hurry.

"Where is she?" I ask, almost out of breath from all of the crying I've just done.

"It looks like the phone is being tracked at the corner of 5th and Main St. over by all those abandoned car shops and warehouses. Let's get as many people on this case as we can." I took a deep breath, finally being a step closer to finding my child.

"Who's the girl?" Liv pointed toward Riley.

"That's Riley Torres. I need someone to call in a sketch artist. She saw the guy that Sidney left with." I stated.

"Okay, Fin? Call in a sketch artist so we know what face we're looking for. " Benson ordered.

* * *

**-Scene of the Crime-**

When we arrived to the scene, my heart sank. We had tracked her phone and followed it all the way here. We saw no cars. The place was abandoned. There was no one there. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sidney's number. We could all here the ringing in the distance. The further we walked, the closer we were getting to the sound.

"Found it." Nick says. He bends down and puts on a latex glove and retrieves the phone, dropping it into a clear plastic evidence bag.

Before I knew it, we had the entire area blocked off as a crime scene. I wasn't allowed to intervene with the crime scene unit since I was the Mother of the victim, so I had to sit in the back of a cop car and trust me, I wasn't havin it.

My crew was hovered around one certain area, observing something. I couldn't make out what it was. They kept looking over at me. _Please stop looking at me like that, you assholes. You're not helping. _I think to myself as I stare back at them. Then, soon enough, I see Olivia heading my way. I open the car door.

"Hey, so what's going on? Have you found anything?" I ask, impatiently.

"Amanda, maybe you should sit down." Oh, no. Does she think I'm stupid? Like I don't know what that means?

"Oh, Jesus, Liv. What? What did you find?" I asked, with my head in my hands.

"Well, we found blood. Not a lot, but, it's still blood. We also found a sweatshirt? It's black. It has a-" I cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"A red heart on the front?" I could feel my neck tightening. I was getting sick to my stomach again. Liv said yes with her facial expression.

"Oh my God. What do I do? I don't know what to do, Liv. She's probably freezing. What if she's dead? Oh my god. I don't know what I'll do with myself." I started ranting and rambling and losing my mind. Olivia tried to calm me down.

"Amanda, we don't know that yet. You don't know that yet. All I know is that you can count us to find her. You know us. We'll get this guy and we'll bring Sid home. I promise." Liv reassured.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said in between shed tears.

"I don't." Liv gave a sad smirk at me and then walked off.

This is going to be the longest night of my life.

* * *

**Sidney POV**

I'm conscious. I'm unconscious. I'm conscious. I'm unconscious. How long have I been like this? Where am I at? It smells like mildew. It feels cold and dingy. I can't feel my fingers, I'm so freezing. my vision is still blurry, but my thinking seems way more clear than it had been earlier. That triggered my memory and made all of the disgusting things that happened to me, flood back into head. Peter attacked me. He beat me. He raped me. How could he? I'm just a little girl. I'm 15. My Mom is gonna be so mad that I left with him. Where did he take me? How do I get out of here? It's pitched black. All I can see is a strip of yellow light, that looks like it's coming from under a doorway. I sit up fast, unaware of the pain I was in. My entire torso felt like it was broken.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" I say in a quiet manner. I hear no one.

"Anybody? Hello? Please, someone help." I begged once again, quietly.

"Shhh. You're gonna get us in trouble." I hear a young girl's voice.

"Who is that? Hello? Please help me get home." I begged again.

"Be quiet! He'll hurt us if he hears us talking! The young, small voice demanded.

"I just want to go home to my Mom." I begin to cry.

"Me too. Just please, be quiet." As soon as she said that, I heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

"Now you've done it." The little girl snarled. I didn't mean to get us in trouble. I lay back down and pretend to sleep just as the door had opened. I turn my head away from the door, squinting my eyes as I can feel the light billow in. The foot steps are getting closer to me.

I feel a presence at my bed, then I feel the bed move as if they were sitting on it. Then I feel someone's hand in my hair.

"Such beautiful hair. Such a pretty face. We should give you a bath. Let's get you cleaned up." It didn't sound like Peter. It was someone different. He sounded like an older man. I feel him tug at my arm and I jolt back and start screaming.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! MY MOM IS A COP! SHE'LL FIND YOU! THEY'LL KILL YOU! GET OFF ME!" I then bit him, which caused him to let go of me, and then I kicked him in his groin, he fell over and I tried to run out the door. Before I did, I remembered the other girl and tried to go back to get her, but it was too late. As I thought about turning back to go get her, I heard him coming after me, so I headed toward a flight of stairs and ran down them so fast that I tripped and fell down the last three steps. I cried in pain. I could hear the man at the top of the stairs laughing and then he walked away. At the end of the steps was my worst nightmare. Peter. He grabbed me with his bear sized paws, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me back upstairs as I kicked and screamed.

"You better keep it down, little lady or you're gonna wake up Declan. And you don't wanna wake up Declan. He'll do worse by you then I did." Peter spoke in a casual tone as if we were close friends. As we reached the door, I had noticed that the other man was gone. Peter put me down on my feet and I spit in his face. He laughed and then he smacked me in my face, dragged me to my bed by my hair and pinned me down and began talking angrily through his teeth.

"Listen, you little shit! If you want to live, you better start listening to your elders. The more you disobey, the closer you are to ending up in a ditch. Your Mom will be so ridden with grief that she'll kill herself. Do you want that? Do you what you're told and don't ask questions. Why do you think little Jessie over there looks so clean and well-kept? Because she does what she's told! Because she's a good little girl! If you don't want to listen, then I guess you don't mind dying." I looked over at who I now know as I Jessie. She was laying on her bed, covering her ears. She looked no older than 12. This poor girl. Her family has no idea where she is.

Peter finally took his hands off of my arms and got up and walked out the door. I rolled over on my side, facing Jessie and stared at her as she stared back at me.

With fear in my body and tears in my eyes, I ask, "What do we have to do to survive?"

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around! I hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter!**

**Please leave reviews. I'm kind of just going along with the background of this crime, so if anyone has any ****incriminating ideas, feel free to throw them out there and I'll try to work them in!**

**Thanks,**

**Sal**


	3. 7 Hours

**This chapter is a bit short, but I had ideas flowing, so I went with it! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Nick Amaro's POV**

"An Amber Alert has been issued for 15 year old Sidney Rollins, the daughter of a Special Victim's Unit Detective. She was last scene leaving a party with a man identified as Peter Holland. Sidney Rollins is 5'3, 110 pounds, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Holland, 19 years old, 5'9, 175 pounds, and brown hair. Rollin's cell phone was tracked at an abandoned warehouse on 5th and Maine, found in the grass, along with a piece of her clothing. If you or anyone you know has any information regarding the disappearance of Sidney Rollins, please contact your local NYPD, and Manhattan's SVU. I'm Melinda Corbit. Back to you, Tom."

7 Hours.

It had been 7 hours since Sidney disappeared and we had was a cell phone and sweatshirt. We were waiting anxiously for forensics to come back with DNA results of the blood we found. The crew stood around the room watching the news report on Sidney's Amber Alert. Amanda was tired. Worn out. Drained. She didn't look like herself. She looked as if someone sucked her soul out of her. Seeing the photos of Sidney and her abductor made me sick to my stomach. I love that little girl if she were my own. I have to fix this.

As I sit at my desk, wondering in a daze, my thoughts are broken by the Olivia's voice as she walked into the precinct. Everyone stood up. Amanda, with desperation written all over face, stared at Olivia as if she didn't know whether to be scared or hopeful.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with forensics. The blood we found didn't trace back to Sidney... or Peter. It traced back to a James Rother." Olivia explained.

"So, Peter wasn't the only one involved." I ask. I looked over at Amanda, who looked like she was about to pass out, so I hurry over to her.

"Amanda... here, sit down. Come on. You need to eat something and get a nap in. I know this is hard, but you're torturing yourself." I tried explaining, but, we all know Rollins. She likes to pretend she can keep herself together and go unnoticed, but once someone notices, she becomes a stubborn mule.

"Nick, I don't need you to baby me. I am fine. I have to help find her. I can't just sleep knowing that my baby is out there scared and alone. I want to know James Rother is." She begged. Just then, Cragen stepped up and grabbed her hand.

"Amanda, you're not on this case, sweetheart. Legally, I can't allow it. Fin's gonna take you home and stay with you. You need to sleep. You can barely stand up as it is. I'm sorry, but that's an order. We will call Fin immediately with details and he'll keep you up to speed. I'm promise." Cragen finished. Amanda's eyes were filled with sadness. It was as if Cragen's words went right through her. A single tear fell from her face and she stared into Cragen's soul.

"Copy that, Captain." Amanda said in a hateful whisper. Fin walked over to her, escorting her out with his arm around her shoulder. Benson and I shared the look we always shared when we both felt sadness and sympathy for a victim's parent. It was the worst feeling. We never knew we would have to share to look over our friend.

"Okay, Benson. Continue." Cragen said, as the rest of us focused our attention back on Olivia.

"So, I ran James Rother's name through our database and who pops up? Our very own Peter Holland." Olivia spoke as she pinned his picture to the suspect wall.

"So, he's got an alias." Munch pieces together.

"Exactly. AND he's not 19. He's 25. You should see his criminal history. It's layered in Burglary, sexual assault, battery, indecent exposure, domestic abuse. It's endless." Olivia scoffs.

"And he's not in prison because...?" I ask, puzzled beyond belief.

"He's loaded. I did a little more research on James. His Father, Isaac Rother is the owner of Fairmont Country Club on the Upper East Side. This kid has been getting away with crimes since he was a teenager. In 2005, when James was 17, he was accused of raping a former classmate at a party, but charges were dropped. Apparently there wasn't enough evidence, but later we find out that Isaac Rother paid the girl off to stop her from speaking out about it."

"And we can go ahead an assume that he paid off the press and media as well, considering we never heard about this." Cragen added.

Liv gave a smirk, basically stating that Cragen was indeed, onto something.

"Alright. Good digging, Benson. You and Amaro head to Fairmont Country Club as soon as possible. I want Isaac Rother in holding as soon as possible. Munch, go to Riley Torres' apartment complex and get your hands on their security cameras. Lets try and get an ID on this perp's car. I'll call Fin and update him." Cragen ordered.

* * *

**Amanda's POV. **

When we arrived to my house, I could barely see straight. I felt like I was drunk. I couldn't stop thinking about her. All the worst things ran through my head. What if we don't find her alive. What if it's a recovery? What if I have to identify her as she lay on a cold metal table in the morgue? What if we do find her? How will I even be able to help her? She'll be broken and scared. She'll want to be alone. She'll never be her sweet, kind, innocent self ever again.

As we walked into the house, I saw a big manila envelope laying on my floor as if someone had slid it under the crack of the door.

"For Detective Rollins" it read on the front of it. My heart sank. I looked at Fin.

"Don't touch it until you put gloves on." Fin warned. He was right. There could be prints on whatever was inside. Whatever was inside. That scared me. I didn't want to know. But what if there's proof in there that Sidney is alive?

I went to my hall closet and grabbed a pair of latex gloves out of my first aid kit. In the process, I walked past Sidney's room and paused. Then I shut her door. Everything was a reminder that she wasn't here. The silence. Not enough movement. No music. No laughter. It was killing me inside.

As I knelt down to pick up the envelope, I took a deep breath. I grabbed and stood up and Fin was looking at me as if he were just as nervous.

"You sure you don't want me to open it?" He asked. I thought about it. It could be horrible.

"No. I have to. I have to know if... she's still alive." As much as it hurt to say it, I had to. I had to know.

It was the moment of truth. I had no idea what my eyes were about to see.

I took one more deep breath and finally opened it.

Inside was a photo. Just one photo. A photo of Sidney, tied up in a chair, bruised and beaten. Her eyes, black. She was helpless. On the back of the photo, it read, 'You should have taught Sidney how to listen." I couldn't even produce words. Just a loud wince, as if I was just kicked right in my chest. A ran over to the sink and vomited. It made me sick. I looked back at Fin as he viewed the photo, hands free.

"Jesus Christ." I heard him say as he shook his head.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, a glass cup, and threw it across the room and screamed.

"Why is this happening?! Why!? She doesn't deserve this! No one deserves this! Who did this to her!?" I screamed and cried until I had nothing left in me. I slid down the side of the sink cabinet and hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Fin crouched down and embraced me in a hug that I'll never forget. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Who could have answers for questions like that?

A Mother is supposed to protect her child. If that means breaking the law and losing my job, so help me God, I will do it.


	4. A Matter of Blood

**Hey, friends! Here is chapter 4. I wanted to make clear that the character you keep seeing named "Declan" is NOT undercover, Declan Murphy . I didn't even put two and two together until the other day. Totally paused! But I can't go back now. Just wanted to clear that up!**

**Also, I apologize for switching around the POV's so much. Sometimes when I write, I want you to read exactly from the characters point of view and sometimes when I write, It only sounds accurate from my own point of view. So, sorry if that is a peeve for some of you. I just can't help it!**

**Anyways, with further ado, I give you Chapter 4: A Matter of Blood**

**Things happen, guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's POV**

**Rollins Residence**

Amanda sat on her couch in a catatonic-like state. Fin left the room to make a phone call to Cragen.

"Fin. I was just about to call you in and fill you in." Cragen spoke first.

"We got a problem. Someone slipped an envelope under Amanda's door. It's a picture of Sidney." Fin explained, with disgust in his voice.

"Dead or alive?" Cragen asked. He didn't want to, but he had to.

"Alive. But, barely. Amanda is real shaken up. She had a nervous breakdown. I'm gonna go check with some of her neighbors and see if they saw anyone by her house." Fin said.

"I'll let Benson and Amaro know. Turns out Peter Holland is an alias. His real name is James Rother, his Father owns Farimont Country Club. They're on their way over there right now." Cragen explained.

"Keep me posted." Fin said, and then hung up. He took a deep breath and stared into the living room where Amanda was. He saw her holding onto to something that he didn't see her holding before. It looked like a stuffed animal. He walks up to her and sits down.

"Whatchya got there, Rollins?" Fin asked, sweetly. Amanda sniffled and tussled her back with her hand, then rested it on the side of her face, as if she had just lost an important game. She looked at the object she was holding and then grinned a small bit. She cleared her throat.

"It's a stuffed elephant. His name is Norman." Amanda chuckled, weakly. Fin smiled.

"In our hometown, every Spring, they held a Fair. She loved going to them. My ex would always go out with his friends and get wasted, and we'd go to the Fair. I'd keep her there as long as we could stay, in fear of what would happen when... we would get home. It was our last night in Georgia. She was 5. She told me I was always winning things for her, so she wanted to win me something. We spent half of the day at the dart booth poppin' balloons. I about spent $50 on tickets, she just wouldn't give up. When I told her it was time to go, she wasn't havin' it. She begged and begged and promised that on the last try, she would win. Sure enough, she did. I'd never seen such a smile on a little girl's face. I told her to pick out the prize, but she insisted that I pick it because It was for me. So, I picked the elephant. She named him Norman. After who, I have no idea." Amanda paused, trying to hold herself together. Her voice was becoming shaky, about to cry again. She was so tired of crying. She finally continued.

"It was in that moment that I realized, despite all the horrible things she had seen at such a young age, with me and Shawn, she was still the purest, most innocent and kind little girl I had ever known and all she ever wanted was to make her Mama happy. When we get her back, I don't know how I'm supposed to handle it, Fin. Young girls don't bounce back from this kind of trauma. I've seen it happen with my own eyes. You have too. What are we gonna do?" Amanda asked, feeling lost and frightened in her words.

"We're gonna bring her home. That's what we're gonna do. Sidney is different. She's strong because you made her that way." Fin stated. It was true. She did make her strong. His heart broke for his friend. He'd do anything he could to get that little girl back in Amanda's arms.

* * *

**Fairmont Country Club**

**Upper East Side, NY**

Nick and Olivia walk into the Country Club slowly, both looking around, and then walk to the front desk clerk.

"Is Isaac Rother in today?" Olivia asks. The desk clerk was a young red head, maybe in her early 20's.

"He is, but you'll have to wait. He's in the middle of a board meeting." The red-head explained. Que Nick's charm skills. He walks up and looks at her name tag.

"Listen... Nicole? If you'd be so kind to let him know we don't have time to wait, that would be great." Nick flashed his badge at her and gave a wink. Olivia smirked and then rolled her eyes. The young girl, Nicole, blushed and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." She winked back. Nick nodded his head and him and Olivia turned away, walking towards the double doors that they assumed Isaac Rother was behind.

"Really, Nick?" Olivia asked, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, come on, Liv. You know I'm not like that. I got her to call him out, didn't I?" Nick explained, annoyed by his partners frustrations. Olivia didn't respond. Suddenly, the double doors opened.

"Officers? What can I do for you today? We got another homeless man begging on my lot?" The smug, 50 something year old man, spoke.

"Special Victims Unit doesn't respond to homeless people begging on lots." Olivia smiled, holding up her badge.

"Special Victims? What does this have to do with me?" Isaac asked, feeling puzzled.

"Don't play stupid, Mr. Rother. We're here about your son, James Rother. Or should I say, Peter Holland?" Olivia explains, holding up a picture of James' mugshot. Isaac looks away, embarrassed.

"What did he do this time?" Isaac asked, sounded angry.

"We think he's involved with the kidnapping and rape of one our Detective's daughters? Sidney Rollins?" Nick explained. Holding up her picture.

"What?! That's absurd! James would never!" Isaac shouted.

"Quit with the act, Mr. Rother. We're Detectives. You don't think we know some of your secrets? Like how you payed off a girl accusing James of rape in 2005, in hopes your son's stellar reputation wasn't ruined?" Olivia snapped back. Isaac look defeated.

"Look, my son may be a lot of things, but he's not a rapist. He just got in with a bad crowd." Isaac explained, finally leveling with Benson and Amaro.

"And what bad crowd would that be?" Amaro asked.

"I don't know. I barely talk to my son anymore. I've only ever heard him mention the name, Uri Redinsky and someone named Declan." He explained. Amaro get out his pin pad and started writing things down.

"Did he say anything else? Like what they do? A place they go? Anything? Let me remind you, again, that this missing girl is the daughter of one our Detectives, so it's crucial that you tell us the truth." Olivia ordered. Isaac paused for a brief second. He sat down, with his hands on his knees.

"Look. I love my son, I don't want to get him into any trouble, but the reason we stopped talking was because he was always asking me for money. He got into hard drugs. He was always having to pay off debts. He'd show up at my house at 4am and fall asleep in his vomit on the front porch. I don't know where I went wrong with him. He was such a good boy." Isaac's tone of voice was sadness.

"Mr. Rother, do you know where he is?" Amaro asked, aggressively. Isaac paused again. Then spoke.

"When I used to meet up with him, you know, to give him money, he always had me meet him at a house in Long Island. It was rundown. I assume it was drug house." Isaac explained.

"Do you know the address? Even just a street name?" Amaro asked.

"I don't remember the actual address, but the street is Clover Road." Isaac continued.

"Thank you." Benson said. With that, they hurried out their door and Benson's phone rang.

"Fin. You got anything? What? When? Okay. We might have a possible location. No number address, but it's a street called Clover Road in Long Island. We'll meet you back at the station.

"That was Fin. He said one of Sidney's classmates swore they saw Sidney in a black van in front of her house. Apparently a white male wearing a black ball cap and sunglasses walked up to Amanda's house and slipped something under her door. Fin said it was a photograph of Sidney. She was tied up and beaten. He said she looked barely alive, but alas, alive. If we don't find her soon, Nick... we might be too late." Olivia and Nick both looked upset.

"Oh, God. I can only imagine what Amanda is feeling. Let's get the squad together and locate this drug house."

* * *

**Rollin's Residence**

Fin hangs up the phone after talking to Olivia and goes to Amanda to deliver the somewhat good news.

"Amanda, they have a possible location of where Sidney may be being held. We're going in." Fin spoke.

"Oh, thank god. I'm coming with you." Amanda stood up and grabbed her things, prepared to go.

"Look, even if I allowed it, you know Cragen isn't gonna let that to happen, Rollins." Fin explained.

"Fin. This is my daughter we're talking about here. If I have to lose my job over this, then that's fine with me." Amanda protested.

Fin looked defeated. Amanda grabbed the photograph inside the enveloped and they proceeded back to SVU.

* * *

**SVU**

Fin and Amanda walk in, and everyone looks at each other, wondering why Amanda was there, including Cragen.

"Amanda. In my office, please." Cragen demanded. She followed.

"Look. I know you don't want me involved, but I have to be. She is my daughter, Captain."

"Amanda, you are not the right state of mind. I can't have you out there, in your fragile state. With all do respect, you could screw things up. I can't let that happen." Cragen explained. He felt bad, but he was right in saying so.

"I understand that, but what you don't understand is how badly I need to be apart of this. I can't just sit around and wait. What if it was your child, Cragen? Wouldn't you want to do the same?" Amanda spoke with an urge in her voice that Cragen had never heard before. The sound of hope and desperation all in one breath. He thought about it and he realized he could lose his job for what he was about to do, but, nevertheless, he just couldn't say no.

"Don't make me regret this, Rollins." He rested his hand on her shoulder and he walked out.

They both made their way back into the other room. Benson, Amaro, and Tutuola all eyed each other, realizing that Cragen had approved Rollin's request.

"You sure you're up for this?" Amaro said, quietly as we walked up to Amanda.

"I have to be." She replied back.

Olivia gave a small grin and began to lay down all the information.

"Okay. Amaro and I talked to Isaac Rother, James Rother's father today. Turns out he used to meet up with his Dad for money at a drug house in Long Island. Amaro ran the street name, Clover Road through our data base, and we located the house that we believe Sidney is being held. We also got two names out of Isaac. Uri Redensky and a man we only know as Declan. We Ran Uri Redensky's name in our database and he's wanted for sex trafficking in 3 different states. Here, New Jersey and New Mexico." Olivia continued.

"Oh, Jesus." Amanda reacted. Trying to keep herself together in front of her team.

"Let's suit up and head out." Benson ordered.

* * *

**16755 Clover Rd.**

**Long Isalnd, NY**

"There's the black van. You ready for this, Rollins?" Fin asked Amanda as they pulled up in front of the suspected house, with Benson and Amaro in front of them.

She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all. What if they were about to recover her daughter's dead body? What if no one was there at all? What if this wasn't even the right house? A thousand thoughts ran through Amanda's mind before she could finally answer him.

"That's an impossible question to answer." She replied.

The team exited their cars and began traveling on foot toward the home, with their guns, pointed.

"Should we knock?" Fin sarcastically asked.

"Do the honors, would ya?" Amaro says to Amanda.

So, with the okay from Amaro, she kicks the door in, with all her might.

As the door flew open, only cockroaches scattered. There was no sign of life. It was quiet. Amanda made observation of the disgusting "home." She smelled rotten food, maybe even feces and urine. The place was covered in dirt. The couch was stained with god knows what. The carpet, stained with blood. Her heart sank. _Breathe. Take a deep breath. She's here. She's alive._ Amanda thought to herself.

"Sidney!? Are you here?" Amanda yells.

The rest of the team does the same. Within seconds, Benson hears something.

"Shhh." Benson hushes, her finger over her mouth.

"Did anybody else hear that?" She asks.

"Yes." Amanda replies. The rest nodded. They stayed quiet.

"Sidney?" Amanda shouted her name once again. All kept silent.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

It's sounded like it was coming from the basement.

The team stayed silent. It was eerie. Amanda pointed toward the basement door. She approached it and opened it quietly. She gave them the sign of 'Hold Back' as she began to walk down the stairs, but of course, her partner, Fin, wasn't agreeing to that. He followed her down. Amaro and Benson followed orders and stood above the stairwell.

As Amanda hits the last step, she says her daughter's name once more.

"Sidney? Are you here, baby?" She has her gun out, hovering just above her right shoulder, looking from left to right, and then back at Fin.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

There it is again. It sounded like someone was kicking a bass drum.

They enter the large, cold, concreted basement. The "THUD" occurs again as it's getting louder and closer the more they walk.

"Sid?" Fin shouts. The "THUD" continues.

As they walk further through the basement, Amanda and Fin observe blankets on the ground, empty cups, dirty plates with food caked to them, burnt spoons, ashtrays, cigarette butts, and stuffed animals. It was enough to make your stomach turn.

As they made a right around a large concrete pillar, they saw a thin, clear plastic curtain hanging up. Amanda turned around and looked at Fin once again, her face went white. The "THUD" occurred again. She finally developed the courage and flung the curtain to the left of her.

And there she was.

Sidney.

Her daughter.

Bound, tied up, bruised, and bleeding.

Barely alive.

Amanda dropped her gun, ran and collapsed to her daughter's side.

Fin contacted Benson and Amaro through his walkie.

"We got her. There's no one else down here." He replied.

She had been gone for 72 hours. She had been starved for 72 hours. She had been beaten for 72 hours. She had been completely stripped of her dignity and pride for 72 hours.

Amanda cried.

What else could she do? Her daughter might not make it.

"Sid, mama's here, baby. I'm here, sweetheart. We got you. We're gonna fix you right up." Amanda said to her barely lifeless daughter as she swooped her up into her arms, holding her like a small child

She realized the loud "THUD" was Sidney kicking the door of the dryer that had been laying next to.

"This is Olivia Benson of SVU, I need a bus sent to 16755 Clover Rd. Sidney Rollins has been found. She's alive. We need a bus." Olivia took a deep sigh of relief, but couldn't help shed a small tear at the sight of her broken friend with her broken child.

It was going to be long night.

* * *

**Woohoo! There's Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! In the next chapter, it's going to get pretty graphic, just to forewarn you all! **

**Thank you!**

**-Sal**


	5. Tell Me More About the Devil Part I

**Hey, guys! Here is the latest chapter! This is by far the best and (my personal favorite) chapter I have written. Lots of things come to light. Lots of sadness, lots of tears, some happy, some not so much. **

**As always, this story can get pretty gritty and vulgar, so reader's discretion is advised, to say the least.**

**Without further ado, I give you, Chapter 5: Tell Me More About the Devil, Part I**

**Thanks for all the love,**

**-Sal**

* * *

**Tell Me More About the Devil, Part I**

**Sidney's POV**

The world around me was caving in and I didn't even know it yet. I could feel my chest compressing in and out, rather slowly. I don't think I'm on the cold basement floor anymore. I felt like I was floating. I saw lights above me when I finally opened my eyes. I could hear lots of noises, mostly mumbling voices. A great deal of _'You're going to be okay, Sidney. You're safe now.' _ Safe from what? I don't understand. What has happened to me? I suddenly began to feel a great deal of pain that rushed all over my body. It was as if once I started wondering what had happened to me, that my body was beginning to send my brain reminders. _Oh. Now I remember._

"Stay with us, Sidney. We're gonna take good care of you, okay? " A nurse said to me. I started looking around for my Mom.

There she is. Following the rest of the people hovered around me. I tried to reach my hand out to her, but I couldn't. I was too weak.

"You're gonna be okay, baby. I love you." My Mom said to me. Then she was gone. I guess she got as far as she could get.

We finally made our way into a big, white room. They transferred my limp body from the gurney to the much more comfortable bed. Then they began sticking things to my body and shining lights in my eyes. I felt something prick into the forearm of my wrist. I wasn't comfortable anymore. For whatever reason, I couldn't speak. I tried, but I just couldn't. When I did, the Doctor told me not to.

"Sidney, sweetheart, my name is Dr. Kline, I'll be taking care of you while you're here. Everyone who loves you is here. Your Mom will be in soon. You're gonna be just fine, so don't be scared. I'm going to give some pain medication through your IV so you're not hurting and you don't feel the nurses stitching you up. Is that okay with you?" He spoke very sweetly. It had been so long since I had heard such a pleasant and genuinely kind voice. Aside from my Mother's earlier, which was the best thing I had heard in three days. I just nodded my head towards him.

"Jessie?" I mumbled. I started to remember the little girl that I saw at the house. Where was she? Did they find her too?

The doctor had looked confused, wondering who I could have been talking about.

"I'll talk to your Mom in just a few minutes, Sidney. Lay back and relax, honey." To doctor explained.

I saw him stick a syringe into one of the IV tubes and within seconds, I was out.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

I waited and I waited. I stopped every doctor that walked by me, hoping they were the one's treating my daughter. I'll never forget how lifeless she felt in my arms as I carried her up the stairs of that disgusting home. My heart aches so badly for her that it might shatter. She's so broken right now and I don't know how I'm going to fix her. _She's alive, Amanda. She's alive. That is all that matters right now. _I kept telling myself.

Everyone who me and Sidney ever loved was in the waiting room with me. Nick, Fin, Olivia, the Captain, even Munch came. They knew we needed it.

Nick came up behind me, gently placing his hand on my back.

"You hangin in there, Rollins?" He asked me in his tough Italian voice.

"As much as I can. Where the hell is her doctor? It shouldn't be taking this long." I was frustrated. Just as I had said that, a doctor made a bee line toward us.

"Amanda Rollins?" The doctor stated my name. I walked up to him, as did the rest of my entourage, standing behind me.

"That's me, I'm Sidney's Mother. How is she? Can I see her?" I ask, becoming impatient.

" I'm Dr. Kline. Will you step over here with me?" As I followed Dr. Kline, everyone still continued to follow me.

"Guys. I'll let you know in a minute, okay?" It was actually quite humorous in a way. It was also sweet how much they all cared for Sidney.

I stepped into the hall to speak with the doctor, and I could just see in his eyes how badly he didn't want to talk to me about any of this. It was the same look we all gave to victim's parents. It's not a subject any of us like having to explain.

"Ms. Rollins, as you know, Sidney is in pretty bad shape. She'll be up and a little bit more adjusted in a couple of days. We stitched her up, but due to the situation, we have not fully cleaned her up yet. She's sedated, so now would be the best time to get any DNA you may need." The doctor continued to explain. I could tell he felt uncomfortable explaining all of this.

My head was about to explode. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. Happening to my Sidney, my 15 year old, sweet and loving little girl. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this.

"Are you with me, Ms. Rollins?" Dr. Kline asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

''Yes, I'm sorry. Have you performed a rape kit on her?" I ask, feeling my stomach begin to turn.

"I wanted to wait to ask you for permission." He stated.

"You have it. I want people in and out before she wakes up. She doesn't need anymore stress." I replied.

"Okay, I'll let you at it, then. I'm very sorry for what you are going through." Dr. Kline said with sympathy in his voice. All I could do was nod my head. He was about to leave and then turned back to me.

"Oh, also.. Does Sidney have any siblings?" He asked. I was puzzled by the question.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why are you asking?" I replied back.

"Before I sedated her she mumbled the name 'Jessie.' I thought maybe it was a sibling or a friend." He further explained. I looked back at him, still confused.

"No, I've never heard her talk about anyone named Jessie. I'll look into it. Thanks again." He smiled, gave a nod and walked away.

I turned from the hall to head back into the waiting room to give orders like a boss.

"Call Melinda in. We need to get everything into evidence as quick as possible. I don't want her awake during any of this." I explained to everyone. Olivia immediately got on her phone to make the call. Then Cragen began to speak.

"Let's get Fin and Amaro back at the house. Crime Unit is there right now gathering up evidence as we speak. I had the prints tested on that photograph, they should be getting back to me soon." Cragen stated. I loved his urgency. He was a good man.

"You gonna be okay here, Amanda?" Fin asked. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him. He gave me a sad smile and then him and Nick walked out.

"Keep us posted." Nick shouted from the hall.

"Okay, Melinda is on her way here. I'm going to stay with you, if that's okay. You know how this can be, when Sidney wakes up, she might not want to talk about anything with you in the room." Olivia explained. I hadn't thought that far into things, but she was right. She will probably feel ashamed and embarrassed. I heavily sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." I admitted.

"We're gonna help you both through this, Amanda. Don't ever hesitate to ask for help. We're not just your coworkers, we're your friends." Olivia gave me a half-hearted smile and then walked to the nurses station.

All I could do was stand still. Everything and everyone passed by me in full speed, yet, my world was in slow motion. I don't know what I'm doing.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

**Amanda's POV**

It felt like an eternity had passed as I watched people go in and out of Sidney's room. Really, it had only been two hours. I wanted it to go by quickly. I didn't want her to wake up with strangers all around, touching her, poking her, prodding her.

When everyone had cleared out, I took it upon myself to go in, close the door, and sit in the silence until she opened her eyes. Years and years ago, I had once seen myself in the way that I was seeing her now. Bruised, beaten, and humiliated. But, the thing is, I knew what I had gotten myself into. I came home to it everyday. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She was little and innocent and naive. How could she have known? How could anyone have known?

I pulled up a chair next to her bed, firstly moving her hair from her face. My heart broke at seeing how different she had looked. Her eyes, blackened and blue, cuts on her skin. I bit my lip, trying not to cry, but it was impossible. I sat down and gently grabbed her cold, fragile hand and began to talk to her through my tears.

"We're gonna find the people who did this to you. I swear on my life, we will. I'm here, baby. I'm not leavin your side, I promise. I love you so much."

I gave her a small kiss on her hand, and remained silent, listening to her breathe, listening to the machine's beep, listening to the hospital traffic outside of the door. I rested my head on the bed next to her and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Sidney's POV**

I woke up. I couldn't really see much of anything. My entire face felt like it had been beaten with a bat, my head was pounding, my insides ached. I could barely move. I felt someone's hand inside of my own. I looked to my left and realized it was my Mother's. She was sleeping. Was this a dream? Am I really here? Is that the sun? I hadn't seen the sun in three days. I smiled. I tried to move my hand inside of my Mom's, but she had it in a death grip, which I was not surprised by.

"Mom?" I barely whispered. It hurt to talk. Which, was probably from Peter choking me with his giant hands. I shuttered at the thought of it.

"Mommy?" I moved my arm a bit, to shake her. She popped her head up as if an alarm had went off. Her eyes, wide, and surprised. I can only imagine what I look like to her right now. I feel like an idiot. I feel embarrassed. She stood up from her chair and put her cold hands on my sore, bruised face. It actually felt nice, despite the pain that I was in.

"Hi." I said to her, in a weak tone.

"Hi, sweetheart." She said back to me. She looked sad, but happy all at the same time. I knew that face. It was the face she used to give me after my Father would put his hands on her. That face was worth a thousand words. It spoke, 'I'm broken inside, but smiling because I know you need it.' What the hell did I get us into? I began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mommy." It's all I could think to say. All I kept thinking about was walking away from her the night of the party. I should have just got back into her car and went home and none of this would've ever happened. I'd still be a normal 15 year old girl.

"No, no, baby. Don't you ever apologize for this. I'm not mad at you and none of this is your fault." She wrapped her arms gently around my frail, injured frame and hugged me. As weak as I was, I hugged her back, tightly.

We cried and cried. Then we cried some more. Then we released each other from the much needed embrace. My Mom took a deep breath.

"You don't have to right now, but whenever you're ready. Olivia is hear to talk to you. If you don't want me in the room, I understand. I know it's hard to talk about and I know you probably feel embarrassed. But, sweetheart, know that it's okay. It is okay for you to feel that way. No one is going to judge in the slightest." She reassured me. It was good to hear, but nothing was going to change the way I felt. At least, not for awhile. I did believe her, though. I have the best people here fighting for me, I know that much.

"I know, Mom. It's okay. You can stay. I'm ready to talk about it." I replied back. I definitely wasn't ready, but I didn't want to worry my Mom. Her job is hard enough as it is, seeing these things happen to young strangers, so I can only imagine what's racing through her head right now. She gave a slight smile toward me.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get Liv. I'll be right back, I promise." She reassured. Like I thought she was going to leave the hospital premises. Yeah, right.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I was on the phone with Melinda as I turned around to see Amanda approaching me. I wonder if Sidney had woken up.

"Melinda, I'll have to call you back." I ended the call and put my phone in my jacket's pocket.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask Amanda.

"She's awake." She states.

"Okay. Good. How is she?" I can only imagine how that poor girl is feeling.

"She seems like she's trying to stay pretty strong, but I can tell she's scared. She said she's ready to talk to you." Amanda explained. I was surprised at her response.

"Wow. Well, only if she's sure. I don't want to overwhelm her." I explained. It's normal for a victim to think they're ready to talk about traumatizing events, then to back out immediately. It's a scary thing to have to go back into those memories.

"Better now, than never." Amanda shrugged. Her eyes were red and puffy. I could tell she had been crying.

We made our way into her room, quietly. My heart hurt for her. I've seen way too many young girls in this state of trauma. Seeing my friend's child like this made it ten times worse. I basically watched her grow from a little, shy girl, into this very kind, outspoken, wonderful teenage girl. Never would I thought I'd ever see in this shape. It was upsetting, to say the least.

I walked up to her as Amanda sat down on the opposite side of the bed next to her.

"Hey, Sid. How you feelin, sweetheart?" I ask, as I give a little squeeze to her small hand, then let go.

"Sore and tired. I've definitely had better days." She replied with a small chuckle. I was surprised by her strength. I know a lot of it had to do with Amanda being in the room. They were the same in so many ways. One of them being, you can't ever let anyone see you weak.

"Well, I'm glad you're here and safe." I said back to her, giving a small smile. I sat down in the chair and began gathering my thoughts.

"So, if you're ready to talk to me, I'd like to ask if you can remember what happened at the party?"

She took a deep breath, looked over at Amanda, and began to speak.

"I thought he wanted to be my friend..." She trailed off.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry! Had to! **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Thanks for all the love!**

**-Sal**


	6. Tell Me More About the Devil Part II

**Man. I'm horrible at keeping up with things. I realize, in one of my earlier chapters that I make aware that Amaro is Rollins' partner, but then my mind, unknowingly changed it to Fin being her partner. It has a lot to do with me watching new and old episodes. Sorry! That was stupid on my part. I need to read my chapters prior to posting new ones. Anyways, I'm going to just keep Fin as her partner and maybe throw in some possible love interest with Rollins and Amaro. Who knows! Sorry for all the confusion if anyone noticed! **

**I can't believe I've continued thus far. Keep up the reviews and love. That's what keeps me going. If they lack, so does my writing, sometimes, sadly.**

**I present to you, Chapter 6: Tell Me More About the Devil Part II**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_"So, if you're ready to talk to me, I'd like to ask if you can remember what happened at the party?"_

_She took a deep breath, looked over at Amanda, and began to speak._

_"I thought he wanted to be my friend..." She trailed off._

* * *

**Sidney's POV**

I was nervous, scared, and as was stated multiple times, previously, embarrassed. _So embarrassed._ I didn't want to talk about this in front of my Mom, let alone, Olivia, but I had to. I had to, if I wanted Peter and the other disgusting **_FUCKS_** to get what they deserved for what **THEY** _**did** _to **ME**.

"It's okay, Sid. Let's take it slow." Liv said, sweetly. I took another deep breath.

"When I walked into Riley's apartment, he was the first person I saw, aside from Riley, obviously. He um... I, when I saw him, I immediately was attracted to him. I don't know what it was and I don't know why. I'm 15, I mean, I've never really felt like that for any boy. Ever." I paused for a moment. I knew my next words would soon remind me of the torture I was put through. My mom grabbed hold of my hand, I didn't resist to it. I needed it. Olivia stared into my soul, waiting for my next words.

"So... I started to talk to him. I wanted to be his friend. He seemed like he had the same interest. He was sweet. He had asked if I wanted a drink and I told him no, because my Mom would be picking me up within the next two hours, but, also, that I just wasn't interested in it. He smiled at me, he said it was fine and that he respected a _woman_ who respected herself." I paused again and noticed my Mom scoffed at what I imagine was the fact that Peter had referred to me as a woman. I noticed Olivia stare at her with authority and my Mom changed her facial expression from anger to sorrow. It seemed to be a pattern, I noticed.

"Sorry." My Mom said, sounding as if she were a child getting caught talking in the middle of class.

"It's okay, Mom." I reassured her.

"So, he left to grab me what I thought was a non-alcoholic drink. He told me it was. The first glass tasted like kool-aide. Then I finished it and he grabbed another one. I started feeling dizzy. I was having trouble seeing clearly. By then, I had realized that I was starting to feel sick, so I went to text Mom, but I could barely see anything. Everything was in slow motion. He took my phone from me, said he would text her for me and let her know he was going to drop me off so she didn't have to leave home. I believed him." I felt a tear run down my face. I knew from here, that this is where it gets real. I looked over at my Mom, who I could tell was trying not to cry. She began rubbing my arm, gently, for comfort. I continued to cry through my words.

"God. After that, I don't really remember anything. He took me to his car, he said I would be home soon, but it felt like an eternity. Then things happened." Once again, I paused. I couldn't help it.

"What things, Sidney?" Olivia interrogated.

"You can tell us, honey. We aren't gonna judge you." My Mom said. So I guess this is how actual victim questioning goes. I could have gone without knowing.

"He... tried to give me that same drink, but I was feeling so sick, I knocked it out of his hands. He got mad, angry. His eyes... they looked... black. He grabbed me by the throat, choking me and then shoved another drink in my mouth. Then my phone rang. It was Mom. I tried to fight him for it. I got so much as to answer it, but he threw it out the window. He started to lift up my sweater, touching me, then he went to unbutton my pants. I don't know what came over me, but I head-butted him in the mouth. He started bleeding. I was scared. He spit the blood out all over me and out of the window. Then he punched me so hard, I passed out. I don't know what happened after that, and I don't want to know. God, I'm so sorry, Mom." I was sobbing now. I couldn't stop. My Mom got up from her chair and embraced me in a long, tight hug.

"It's okay, baby, it's not your fault. It's not your fault, sweetheart." My mom cooed in my ear as she rubbed circles into my back.

"What happened at the house? Do you remember anything at all?" Liv asked, quickly. I could tell she didn't want to ask, but had to, considering the moment. I sobbed even more at the thought of it all.

"I don't know. They beat me. They raped me. It wasn't just Peter. It was other men. I can't talk about this anymore. I'm sorry, Liv. I thought I was ready." My Mother continued to comfort me in her hug.

"It's okay, Sidney. I think that's enough for now. Thank you for being so brave. Get some rest, honey. I'm gonna call the Captain." Liv stated as she looked at my Mom. She got up and left, realizing I had about enough. I cried into my Mom's shoulder as she continued to comfort me.

The world has turned and left me here.

* * *

**Amaro's POV**

It's not over. Once your child is found, you think everything is good and done, when you finally have your child back in your arms, but then it sinks in. The perps are still out there, probably on the prowl for another young soul. This is why I do what I do. I clean the streets of these animals. I make families feel safe again. I bring them justice and peace.

It was getting late and I was heading out of the station. We had spent long and hard trying to track down these assholes and it was as if they disappeared off the face of the earth. I felt defeated, ashamed even, that we had to tell Amanda and Sidney that we had not found any of them yet. I said my goodbyes to my coworkers and headed out for the night. I decided to stop off at a 24 hour diner for a few slices of pie to bring to the girls. I figured they were already tired of the gross hospital food. As I stood a line, I made myself aware of the guy sitting at one of back booths. Black hat, black sunglasses. Just like the kid in their neighborhood described. He had a little girl with him, no older than 10. Who would bring their kid to a diner past midnight? I ordered the food, and turned back around and made eye contact with him once again. He looked nervous. I noticed he grabbed his keys, like he was ready to flee. He was arguing with the little girl who said she wasn't ready to leave. She was still hungry. He got out of the booth and grabbed the little girl by her arm, aggressively, and practically drug her out of the diner. I decided to step in front of him.

"Hey. Is this your Daddy?" I bent down to the little girl. She looked terrified. She looked down at her feet, not saying a single word.

"Get lost, pal, it's none of your business." The man scoffed. I looked up at him and realized who he was. He was right under my nose the whole damn time.

_Son of a bitch! _

"You know a little girl named Sidney?" I asked him, getting very heated. The moment I dropped her name, he left the girl at my side and ran like hell out the door.

"Stay here, don't move!" I told the little girl.

I ran out the door after him, and got on my cell phone as I chased him down the street.

"This is Detective Amaro, I'm in pursuit of a possible James Rother, alias Peter Holland, on foot. He's heading toward West 23rd street. I need back up now!"

He was a good 20 feet ahead of me and I sprinted like I was back on my track team in high school. It was icy out and I had hoped that he would just slip on some ice, so I could stop running. My lungs were burning from the 20 degree weather. I was finally catching up to him and that's when I decided to leap with all of my might and tackle him down. He tried to fight me off. I pulled my gun on him and pointed it at his neck as I had his arm locked.

"Stop moving! You're done! You're done!" I flipped him on his front side and cuffed him, as I smashed his face into the iced concrete. I then punched him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He deserved it.

My back up had arrived. I immediately told Liv to go check on the young girl in the diner.

I had never felt so relieved and so pissed off at the same time.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

It was almost midnight when my cell phone rang. I looked over at Sidney, who was sleeping, peacefully, for once. I looked back at my phone and noticed it was Nick.

"Hey, Nick. It's late. What's goin on?"

"Amanda, we got him. We got James Rother." I gasped in relief, my hand on my chest.

"Oh my God. When? Where?" I rambled off.

"About 20 minutes ago, at Lucio's Diner. I went in to order some food, noticed him with a little girl, and that's when he ran." Nick continued explained.

"He had a little girl with him? How young?" I asked, thinking it was possible that it was the girl that Sidney was referring to earlier this morning.

"Yeah, she's probably no older than 10, poor thing. Liv has her back at the station now. Look, I know it may be tough, but when Sidney is feeling up to it, we need her to come into the station and identify him. How's she doin, anyway?" Nick spoke in such a calm tone, but he sounded out of breath.

"She's... definitely a lot better than she has been. I think she's just ready to go home, but the Doctor wants her here for an overnight evaluation. Just to make sure there nothing internal going on. They got her on all kinds of pain meds. She's been sayin some pretty funny shit." I chuckled. As fucked up as the situation was, it was pretty nice to have a bit of a laugh with her, even if she was going to forget within the next 10 minutes.

"That's good. How about you? You hangin in there?" I could hear the concern in his voice. He was so kind.

"I'm okay for the most part. But, man, when she sleeps, my mind won't shut off. I just keep thinking about all the horrible things they did to her. It makes me physically ill." I explained.

"I don't blame you for that one, I'd probably be the same way. Look, It's up to you, but if you want some company, I'd be happy to come by and give you some. And Sid, of course." Do I have feelings for him? This isn't the right time to decide that. I smiled to myself.

"I'd love that, but I need to get some sleep. Plus, we're gettin outta here first thing in the morning and heading to the station, so I don't want to be a zombie." I explained. Even though, deep down, for whatever reason, I really did want him to come keep me company.

"That's understandable. Alright, well, get some sleep, Rollins. You two hang in there. You're two of the strongest girls I know." I smiled to myself, once again. Why did he make suddenly make me feel like a blushing teenager? What the hell is going on?

"Thanks, Nick, goodnight." I quickly hung up the phone and propped my legs up onto Sidney's bed, closed my eyes, and passed out immediately.

* * *

**Liv's POV**

The little girl stared back into my soul as we sat in the children's interrogation room. She was silent. She wouldn't speak to me.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" Nothing.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk. I actually have some crayons here, and some paper. Could you maybe write your name and age down for me?" I asked, as gently as possible. She hesitated for a moment, then went for the red crayon. I slid the blank piece of paper towards her and she quickly began writing. When she was done, she slid the paper back to me.

_"Jessie Finley. 8"_ The piece of paper read.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jessie. Can I get you something to drink? Something to eat?" She looked like she'd been starved for months. Her eyes grew wide, and she nodded her head almost instantly.

"Okay, I'll go tell my friend, Fin to get you a sandwich and some juice. I'll be right back."

I got up and walked out to my surrounding team.

"Her name is Jessie Finley, she's 8 years old. We don't know much else. Run her name through the missing children's data base. Fin, grab her something to eat and drink. I'm gonna go back in and talk to her. Once you're back, I want you and Nick in that room. Rattle the bastard.." I ordered the team. I was about to head back to Jessie before Nick spoke.

"Liv? Before you go back... The DNA in Sidney's rape kit has been analyzed after being entered into CODIS. We got 3 different DNA profiles. James Rother and two unknown males. Our guess is those two bastards, Uri Ridensky and Declan whatever his last name is. They clearly have been under the radar." Nick stated. This was good. We were getting closer.

"Aside from the circumstances, that's good to hear. Like I said, go in there. Rattle him. Get him to talk. As of right now, he's screwed until he drops the L-Bomb. Give him all you got until her cracks." I ordered. I turned away and walked back to Jessie.

When I got back into the room, I noticed she wasn't at her seat anymore, she was playing with one of the dolls we had provided for the room, specifically for reasons like this. I must have startled her because she immediately jumped as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. She brought her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, with her eyes squeezed. I guess she can talk. I felt so horrible for this little girl. I knelt down at her side and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, Jessie, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for playing with that doll. You can play with her for as long as you want. You're safe here, sweetie. No one here is going to hurt you or yell at you, I promise, okay?" I explained, sweetly to her.

"I want my Mommy! I want to go home!" She exclaimed.

"Honey, we're gonna try very hard to find your Mommy. Do you know her name?"

"Ellen." Jessie whimpered.

"Okay. Is her last name Finley too?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, we're gonna try and find your Mommy so you can go home, okay, sweetheart?" As I reassured the little frightened girl, Nick walked in.

* * *

**Amaro's POV**

**Interrogation of James Rother**

I slammed my fist to the bolted down metal table after James, for the third within 20 minutes of interrogation, had asked for some water. I smirked with insanity in my eyes.

"Oh, are you thirsty? You feelin a little dehydrated? Like, three days dehydrated? Like Sidney? The little girl you raped and tortured!? You sick fuck!" I yelled in his face. Fin sat back and watched. There was no one to tell us to calm down. We were both livid.

"Little girl? She's 15! She was basically ASKING me to bang her the night we might. She was all over me and she was lovin it." James scowled. This asshole was proud. He was sadistic.

"Oh, she was lovin it, huh? She was lovin it so much, you had her bound and gagged in a bug infested drug house for 3 days? Along with an 8 year old little girl? Is that what your life's all about, Rother? Fin antagonized.

"Hey. You can't accuse me of shit. You didn't find me at that house. You're buddy, here, harassed me at diner!" James exclaimed. I could smash this guys head in right now if it weren't for my job.

"You're done, man. Don't even try to prove your sick innocence! Your DNA is all over it. Along with two other guys. Where they at, James? They haul off in a fruit truck across state with the rest of your young vics?" I interrogate, clearly embellishing the last statement. I stare into his soul. He stared back at me. As if he was afraid he was about to lose it.

"Look.. You think whatever you want. But those guys!? Those guys aren't someone to mess around with. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

Sure as hell, we didn't. But, by God, would we find these bastards. I'd kill them all if I could.


End file.
